


free writing

by snowymint



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint
Summary: 想到什麼就寫什麼的練習





	1. Chapter 1

聖彼得堡的海邊雖然不像長谷津一樣有開闊不設防的海堤，不過聽著海浪沖刷沙灘的聲音伴隨著海鷗此起彼落的叫聲，的確和家鄉的風景十分相似。

「吶，維克多。」勇利偏著頭看著身邊的情人兼未婚夫。  
淺橘色的夕陽餘暉打在維克多的側臉和銀白的髮梢上，像是有人在他身上加了一層朦朧的粉底濾鏡效果，帶有魔幻時刻的美感。

「維克多上次大聲說喜歡一個人是什麼時候呢？」  
維克多轉過頭看著勇利，勇利的表情十分嚴肅卻又侷促不安，眼神閃亮但飄忽不定，似乎腦中在盤算著什麼不得了的事情。  
維克多的興趣被挑起來了。  
「喜歡一個人一定要大聲說嗎？」維克多溫暖得笑著，右手牽起勇利的左手。  
維克多知道自己的身體反應總是比口頭言語快三倍，再說勇利和歷屆情人也從來不抗拒自己的肢體接觸，久了也就沒有特別注意自己會不會把喜歡掛在嘴邊。

「我可是行動派的喔，勇利不是一直都知道嗎？」 

勇利默默抽回手，輕輕撫摸著維克多的瀏海，維克多慵懶得瞇起眼睛，十分享受。  
「那，我想做一件事。」勇利的聲音堅定但有些緊張。  
「嗯？什麼？」維克多沒有睜開眼睛，腦袋裡全是關於勇利撫摸他的一百種方法，但他知道勇利正在朝他們所在位置的反方向跑走。什麼阿。

 

「Victor !!! あなたのことがすき!!!!」勇利站在維克多身後，用盡全身的力氣朝著站在落日殘影中的維克多大喊。  
維克多先是愣了一下，眼眶莫名的覺得有點濕，嘴巴忍不住笑成了愛心形。 

「勇利!!! я тоже тебя люблю!!!」

 

「阿，好像在演偶像劇呢。」勇利滿臉通紅地走向維克多，把臉埋在對方的肩窩裡。維克多伸手環抱住勇利，下巴輕輕抵住勇利的髮旋。

 

「我最喜歡帶給大家驚喜的勇利了喔。」


	2. Chapter 2

維克多有個小秘密，那就是在正式交往前曾經偷看勇利睡覺。

那是勇利剛減重完的初始訓練期，每天大量的體能訓練之間勇利總會倒在長谷津冰堡的長椅上小睡充電。有一次維克多看著睡到口水都快滴到地上的勇利，腦袋裡的天使與惡魔開始對嗆。

 

惡魔維克多：現在去親勇利一下，親臉頰，現在就去！  
天使維克多：不行，現在去一定會把勇利嚇醒，接下來他又會躲著我一星期都不講話，不行不行。  
惡魔維克多；可是你不是想親勇利很久了嗎，為什麼不趁現在親一下。  
(天使維克多大吃一驚)  
天使維克多：……那不要親臉頰，親頭髮就好了。  
惡魔維克多：好，成交！

 

於是維克多躡手躡腳得靠近勇利，親了親勇利的頭髮，再後退回自己的位子上用比平常稍大的音量說「起床啦睡美人勇利！你的口水都要滴到地板上結凍了！」

維克多滿心愉悅的看著勇利差點摔下長椅，手忙腳亂的用袖子擦掉口水，慌慌張張得衝進廁所洗臉。

 

親臉頰？下次吧。


	3. Chapter 3

創作時除了本身累積的實力之外，繆思女神的眷顧頻率也很重要。

以往沒有靈感的時候，維克多會嘗試各種方法尋求刺激，  
普通如帶著馬卡欽去慢跑、聽音樂、看芭蕾舞劇，  
激進如向雅可夫請長假出國旅遊(當然，被碎碎念了一頓是免不了的)  
或者上酒吧尋找一夜情(不過這只發生過一次，畢竟礙於名人身分和形象維持，脫序的事情不能做太過火)，  
種種方法能試的他都試過了。

只不過卡關的時候就是會卡關，有些瓶頸註定會需要一點時間才能過去。

例如在晚宴上遇到勇利前的那段時光。

 

不過幸好那都過去了，幸好那晚有遇到勇利，從那個瘋狂到近乎可笑(可笑的是自己居然對一個醉鬼一見鍾情)的夜晚過後，  
靈感源源不絕地湧現，彷彿繆思女神終於決定回應他的祈求，把累積一百年份的功力都一口氣給他似的。

於是他以史無前例的速度編好了兩個關於愛的版本，而Eros毫無疑問是向那晚的酒醉勇利致敬。

 

現在在兩人同居的起居室內，維克多盤腿坐在小桌子前振筆疾書，忙著把腦袋裡所有編舞的相關資訊都寫下來，  
專心到連勇利走到他身邊都沒注意到。  
「熱茶，小心燙。」勇利遞給維克多一個馬克杯，濃茶的香氣撲鼻而來。  
維克多抬起頭親了親勇利的額頭，小心翼翼地啜飲熱茶，喝了不到三分之一又一頭栽進文書作業裡。

勇利窩到沙發上看起了電視。  
維克多完全不知道勇利看了什麼節目，只知道耳邊有些聲響，節目裡的人講話有點大聲、語速有點快，沒什麼吵鬧的背景音樂。

突然，維克多感覺有隻手正輕輕愛撫著自己的髮旋。

「維克多休息一下吧，用腦過度頭髮會掉更快的。」勇利打了個呵欠，順手切換了幾個頻道。  
維克多總算抬起頭來，一邊摀住髮旋一邊小聲抱怨「勇利好壞，不要一直提醒我啦！」然後跳上沙發。

桌上留著整齊的手稿，寫著給勇利的新編舞，還有維克多自己下一賽季的選曲清單。

 

今天的進度都完成了呢，維克多揉揉眼睛，打了個呵欠，把頭靠在勇利肩膀上閉起雙眼。


	4. 赫爾辛基世錦賽後-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勇利又在banquet上喝醉了

喝醉之後無論做什麼事情都不妥，例如泡溫泉、跳舞或和別人打賭。有什麼狀況能比自己喝醉的狀況更糟的呢？  
維克多以前不知道答案，因為他很少在一群人面前喝醉，不過今天他知道了。

那就是跟勝生勇利一起在賽後banquet上被灌醉，而且維克多有百分之兩百的把握勇利隔天睡醒根本連自己又喝茫了都不會記得。

「維克多─」勇利抓著香檳酒瓶，東倒西歪得朝向維克多走來，金牌在他脖子上晃來晃去。  
「維克多說─嗝─我拿到金牌就可以結婚了。」勇利整個人往維克多身上蹭卻差點踩空摔個狗吃屎，香檳灑得維克多的白西裝褲角都成了淡黃色。  
維克多眨了眨眼，低頭看著緊抓著自己手臂不放的未婚夫。  
對，他曾經在同樣一群人面前宣告過勇利拿金牌就結婚，但是現在這個場合也太……

「Be my husband─維克多答應過的─」勇利抬起頭用閃亮亮的期待眼神看著維克多，維克多覺得自己真的喝太多伏特加了，除了臉紅之外他什麼事都做不出來。  
「不答應嗎？」勇利噘起嘴，放鬆對維克多手臂的箝制，豆大的淚珠開始在眼眶裡打轉。  
「當然好啊勇利，我怎麼可能不答應呢？」維克多牽起勇利的雙手，但勇利沒有把視線從紅色的地毯裡拔出來。  
「不過─嗝─我有一個條件。」勇利自顧自地接話。「維克多也要得一面金牌給我我才要結婚。」

這人在說什麼阿。

「可是我今年還不會跟勇利一起比賽，勇利可以等這麼久嗎？」維克多皺了皺眉頭，騰出一隻手捏了自己大腿一把。  
痛死了，顯然自己還沒有醉到誤解別人的地步。不過勇利好像只聽到了整個句子的前半段，突然跌坐在地上，哇得一聲哭了出來。  
整個會場瞬間安靜下來，四面八方的視線都集中在兩人身上。

「嗚哇─我就知道─嗝─維克多不想跟我一起比賽─」勇利根本沒有想要控制音量的意願。  
「維克多不愛我了。」更正，勝生勇利根本醉到連自己在幹嘛都不知道。  
維克多哭笑不得地看著涕淚縱橫的勇利在地板上縮成一顆球，正要開口反駁時卻看到一隻腳飛快得把勇利踢翻。

「喂，你到底在胡說八道什麼阿豬排丼，」尤里惱怒的聲音率先劃破宴會廳裡尷尬的沉默，眾人又繼續回到自己的運作軌道上。  
「你們整天在冰場上卿卿我我看得我都要吐了，鬼才相信維克多不愛你啦。」  
勇利抬起頭來打量著著雙手抱胸一臉不耐的尤里，頭頂上亮晃晃的宴會燈光讓人很難集中注意力。  
「哦─是尤里奧。」  
「不要叫我尤里奧！」尤里氣得吼了一聲，又踢了勇利一腳。「坐在地板上難看死了，快點站起來啦豬排丼！」  
勇利嘴裡嘟囔著沒人聽懂的日文咒罵重心不穩得站起來，視線依然鎖定在尤里身上。  
一直躲在人群中偷拍的披集終於忍不住大笑出聲，手機鏡頭對著衝突核心三人組拍了好幾連拍。  
勇利轉頭望向披集發出噪音的位置，發出一聲絕望的呻吟。  
「披集，拜託你不要拍。」  
「這麼精彩的事情絕對要拍下來！」披集邊笑邊把焦距拉近，拍了幾張勇利醜到不行的特寫。  
「不行。不行不行不行。」勇利試圖走向披集搶走手機，卻又差點被地毯絆倒第二次，維克多和尤里連忙一人一邊架住搖搖欲墜的日本醉鬼。  
「我說可以就是可以。」披集連忙把手機藏在西裝外套暗袋裡，雙手一攤。「在被我打斷之前你是不是要跟尤里說什麼？」

勇利試圖在糊成漿糊的混亂思緒裡打撈要跟尤里說的話。該死的酒精。到底跟什麼有關呢，愛？結婚？金牌？  
嗯對，金牌。勇利甩開困住自己手臂的束縛，右手直直指向尤里，尤里被突如其來的威脅動作嚇得倒退一步。  
「窩喔豬排丼你冷靜一點，我沒有要跟你搶維克多的意思。」勇利歪了歪頭，覺得尤里的反應很怪，不過隨便啦。  
「你，」勇利開口，聲音好像傳不遠，好奇怪。「尤里也要得一面金牌才可以來當伴郎。」  
「蛤!?」尤里跳起來，睜大眼睛看看勇利，看看維克多，最後看著披集。  
「披集，豬排丼到底喝得多醉？」  
「欸？我也不知道，至少一瓶香檳？維克多你知道嗎？」  
「維克多自己喝伏特加喝高了根本沒辦法好好說話，問了也是白問，」尤里覺得快瘋了，這兩個白癡大人一起喝醉簡直就是災難的平方。  
披集走到勇利面前朝他的臉揮了揮手，勇利一臉困惑。

「披集你幹嘛？」  
「我現在要問你幾個問題。」  
「喔？」勇利雙手叉腰，不耐煩得咂著嘴。「都答對了可以幹嘛？」  
「先回答再說。」披集好脾氣得對著勇利笑，捏了捏勇利的肩膀。「我養了幾隻倉鼠？」  
「呃……三隻？」  
「正確，」披集點了點頭，接著伸出六根手指。「現在我比的數字是多少？」  
「嗯………..五加一是─嗝─………六！」  
「正確。那100減7是多少？」  
「93?」  
「那93減7是多少？」披集看著勇利的眉頭深鎖，雙手比劃著喃喃自語了一會，最後發出一聲沮喪的怒吼。  
「算不出來啦，太─難──嗝─了─」  
披集轉向尤里，無奈的聳聳肩。「我想他是醉了，不過還沒醉到六親不認的程度。」兩個沒喝酒的人同聲嘆了一口氣。

「維克多。喂！老頭！你不要再傻傻盯著豬排丼發呆了好嗎！」尤里一拳揍向維克多的腰間，維克多頓時整個人折成了兩半。  
「好痛…….尤里幹嘛打我！」  
「因為你跟豬排丼都醉到需要被揍醒！」尤里氣到頭頂都快冒煙了。白癡大人。「拜託你們快滾回房間洗洗睡好嗎。」  
「洗澡！」勇利的耳朵捕捉到了關鍵字。「維克多，我們去─嗝─泡溫泉！」  
「勇利，我們現在在芬蘭，不在日本。」維克多終於找回自己的聲音。勇利一臉不滿的轉頭看著維克多。  
「可是─嗝─我想泡澡─嗝─」  
「飯店裡有桑拿，很棒的喔，勇利不去試試看嗎？」披集忍不住插嘴。  
「桑……拿？那個─嗝─是食物嗎？」  
「桑拿是蒸汽浴喔勇利，」維克多伸手攬住勇利的腰，「想要一起去嗎？」  
勇利點了點頭，目光渙散得盯著遠方牆壁上的油畫。

\--TBC--


	5. Chapter 5

嘩嘩的水聲大概是整天下來最能療癒人心的聲音了，維克多邊脫衣服邊想著。  
和勇利一起被雅可夫狠狠操練了一天，回到家兩人都已經累得講不出話來。  
站在蓮蓬頭下讓熱水沖遍全身實在是一種救贖，雖然有溫泉泡會更好。  
正閉眼沉浸在亂七八糟的思緒時，維克多聽到很輕的「叩叩」，接著就聽到勇利推門進來，發出各種擺放雜物的聲響。  
原本想出言調侃不知道在摸魚什麼的勇利，正要開口時卻發現勇利早就站在自己後面環抱住自己的腰，還自顧自地把頭靠在肩上磨蹭。 

嘛，這次就算了。 

維克多心滿意足地繼續享受熱水淋浴和同居人的擁抱，直到對方實在沖不到什麼熱水打了個大噴嚏才罷休。


	6. 吃納豆時間!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雙Yuri和維洽愉快的晚餐時間

第一次看到納豆的兩個俄羅斯人睜大眼睛，直盯著熱騰騰的白米飯上那一坨賣相不佳的玩意兒。  
尤里的表情十分扭曲，維克多則是小聲地說了「哇噢~」然後一臉困惑。

「噁~這個臭得要死的東西真的可以吃喔炸豬排!!!!!!!」尤里端起碗深吸一口氣後連忙滿臉嫌惡的捏住鼻子，把碗推得離自己越遠越好。  
「納豆很好吃的喔，又很健康。」勇利拿起筷子開始拌納豆飯，兩個生手趕緊有樣學樣地拿起筷子跟著比劃。  
「尤里奧，你的筷子沒拿好。」維克多笑著放下自己手中的碗筷就要伸手糾正尤里，卻被對方拍了回去。  
「別碰我，我自己來就好!!!」  
「好好好，那你自己來。」維克多賣力攪拌了一陣子之後覺得納豆的絲都打結了，越來越難攪，只好轉頭望向勇利求救。  
「勇利~我的納豆打結了，攪不動。」  
「攪到攪不動就可以吃啦~」勇利熟練得打了個生雞蛋，撈出蛋黃之後撒了點蔥花，覆蓋在納豆上之後又淋了一點醬油和黃芥末。

「我要開動了~」  
「我也要開動了~」

「喂你們兩個別只顧著自己吃！快點來幫我！」


	7. 赫爾辛基世錦賽後-2

事實證明，桑拿並不是最適合醉鬼來的地方。  
光是拖著半醉不醒的自己和醉到只會傻笑的未婚夫回房間換衣服的難度就夠高了，  
現在兩個人坐在熱得半死的蒸氣室內，勇利還是像塊橡皮糖一樣黏在身上，維克多從來沒有那麼後悔自己做出的荒唐決定過。

更糟的是他的摯友克里斯正帶著戲謔的微笑看著他一臉困擾的樣子。

「你們剛才在電梯裡真是火辣呢，我很難會覺得撞見人會不好意思的說。」  
即使在熱度超越40度的木頭烤箱裡，維克多還是覺得臉頰有火在燒。勇利發出好大一聲不滿的「嘖」，  
嘴裡小聲嘟囔著「亂糟糟的維恰是我的下次才不會隨便讓別人看到」一類的話，整個人完全貼平在維克多的背上，占有意圖簡直不能更強烈。

早知道剛才回房間換上便服之後就不要出來了，幹嘛自找麻煩，如果沒有出來的話他們大可以直接在浴室裡完成在電梯裡…….

維克多使勁拔下勇利死死環在自己腰上的手，把他靠著木椅背擺好，趁機吸口充滿精油香的蒸氣看神智會不會清明一點。  
他好像從來沒在微醺狀態下如此沉默過，通常他都會借酒小裝瘋然後使勁講話騷擾別人，可是今天他的注意力配給額只夠他專心盯著勇利犯傻。  
等電梯的時候維克多在意識到身體行動之前只記得自己說了「喝醉的勇利好性感阿」，再下一個清醒的瞬間，勇利已經把他壓在電梯車廂玻璃上，  
輕咬著他的耳垂和肩頸，兩手按在他的頭兩側讓他動彈不得。  
如果在電梯裡被壁咚算得上是火辣的話，那維克多還真是低估醉漢勇利超乎常理預料的程度，因為當他迎上那張眼神晶亮雙頰陀紅的臉時，  
勇利的手已經自動解開維克多和他自己身上的浴袍帶子，任憑袍子垂掛在腰間，在維克多能夠出聲抗議會被其他人看到之前又壁咚他第二次，還吻得他上氣不接下氣的。

然後他們就撞見了正要踏入電梯的克里斯。

三種眼神交會的瞬間維克多覺得自己簡直要人格分裂，維克多一號想對勇利說wow amazing但是維克多一號的語言中樞已經癱瘓，  
維克多二號想對克里斯展現微醺的幽默感但是維克多二號的語言中樞也壞掉了。悽慘。

「克里斯─嗝─去搭隔壁電梯，這裡─嗝─客滿了。」勇利放開被釘在玻璃上的維克多，對著克里斯揮手。  
「兩位，我知道你們感情很好很迫不及待，但是電梯是公共場所哪。」克里斯笑著搖搖頭，看著試圖揮手趕他走卻連站都站不太穩的勇利。  
「還有你們房間不是在這層樓吧？」  
「我們─嗝─要去桑…拿…」  
「酒醉的小豬說他要去桑拿呢，不怕變成下酒菜嗎？」維克多湊向勇利的耳朵說完之後開始格格笑，克里斯皺起眉頭，視線在他們兩人之間來回掃射。  
「剛好我正有去桑拿的打算，就陪著你們去吧，你們兩個神智不清的醉漢。」  
「克里斯，我沒醉，我還可以走直線。」  
「我─嗝─也沒醉，我……」

於是就變成了現在這樣。  
維克多發現自己正看著克里斯發呆，克里斯還是沒有收起他戲謔的笑容。  
「你這樣放任你未婚夫做出各種驚人之舉好嗎，勇利八成醒來就忘得一乾二淨，要是之後他又被自己喝醉的大膽行為嚇壞怎麼辦？」  
「那就不要結婚，讓他再重新求婚一次。」維克多一臉正色地看著克里斯，克里斯臉上閃過一絲驚愕。  
「維克多你沒醉吧。」  
「我現在清醒得很，那麼熱酒精早就都揮發光了。勇利才真的是醉得徹底。」維克多轉頭看著已經打起瞌睡的酒醉小豬，嘴角翹起寵溺的微笑，克里斯嘆了一口氣。  
「說到給觀眾驚喜這方面你們還真是像到不行，趕快去登記了啦，需要男儐相的時候再call我。」  
「謝啦克里斯。」兩人沉默得任由蒸氣舔噬全身的肌膚表面，但寧靜維持不到5秒就被勇利發出的奇怪鼻音打斷。  
「維克多，這裡好熱，我們出去了啦。」勇利似乎神智清醒了不少，雖然嘴巴上喊著好熱好濕好黏，身體還是使勁地往維克多身上蹭，搞得兩人在位置上僵持不下。

克里斯雙手抱胸看著進退不得的笨蛋雙人組拉拉扯扯了兩分鐘覺得再也受不了了，索性一手抓著一個人把他們雙雙拖離蒸氣室。  
「走吧，帶你們去一個好地方。」  
「克里斯，你─嗝─要帶我們去哪？」勇利的眼神充滿困惑但有點警戒。  
「讓你們醒酒的好地方，跟著走就是了。」  
「等等，克里斯，那個方向是泳池欸，不好吧？」  
克里斯笑容滿面地挽著搞不清楚狀況的勇利和一臉驚恐的維克多「噗通」一聲跳進只有攝氏4度的冰水游泳池，確定兩人不會溺死之後自顧自地游到另一端上岸。

勇利和維克多一起打了好大一個噴嚏。

\--TBC--


	8. Chapter 8

日錦賽前一天，勇利從開始熱身就沒把耳塞式耳機拔下來，彷彿一拔下來，內心的焦慮就會奔瀉而出。  
有人拍了拍他的肩膀。  
勇利一臉茫然地抬頭，發現Celestino教練正試圖跟他講話，於是他只好摘下耳機。  
「勇利，我只想跟你說一句話，就一句。」  
「請問教練要說的是？」  
「放輕鬆，穩住你的4S，你做得到的。」  
Celestino拍拍勇利的肩膀，最後叮囑他別練習得太晚早點休息，勇利點點頭之後又把耳機塞回去，踏上冰場，讓高速的冷風麻木自己的神經。  
放輕鬆是他的可達成清單上的最後一項，這點沒人比他更清楚。  
\---  
賽後當晚，勇利疲倦到極限的身體拒絕入睡，在大腦無法容納任何新資訊又毫無睡意的情況下，勇利只好拿出手機充電線，確定手機不會沒電之後點開YouTube App, 找到維克多的播放清單，重複循環播放直到天亮。  
凌晨六點半的時候披集打了視訊電話過來，總是笑容滿面的摯友看到勇利浮腫的眼皮露出罕見的擔憂表情。  
「如果勇利覺得調適不過來的話，要不要考慮先回老家一趟，整理好心情再做決定呢？」  
「我是打算回家一陣子沒錯，只是這樣一來就得丟下你一個人在美國了，總覺得很不好意思...」  
「哎呀幹嘛這樣，這是小事，決定要不要繼續比賽才是大事!」披集在鏡頭另一端嚷嚷著，皺眉盯著勇利。「拜託你在回程的飛機上睡一下，等回到底特律再說？我也該睡了。」  
「晚安，披集。」  
「晚安，到了再打給我？」  
勇利微微點了點頭，掛掉視訊電話，四肢攤平在床上瞪著天花板。  
觀眾在他每個技術失誤上發出失望的哀嘆填滿了他的腦袋，在寂靜的旅館房間裡顯得過於喧囂。而群眾對維克多完美表演報以熱烈的掌聲和歡呼更是備顯刺耳，一個一個歡騰的音效架起來寬闊的鴻溝，將勇利和他一直以來憧憬的目標越隔越遠。  
如果可以，真不希望這個賽季就這樣結束了。  
胡思亂想中勇利陷入混亂的睡眠，太多的比賽場景服裝音樂燈光和選手搞得他眼花撩亂，但唯有一個人臉上始終帶著耀眼的笑容在冰場彼端優雅的滑行。  
當勇利猶豫著要不要試圖靠近時他就驚醒了。  
似乎連夢境都在嘲諷他悲慘的現實生活狀態。勇利甩甩頭，決定起身收拾行李，暫時放棄思考關於滑冰的一切。


	9. Stay Close to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勝生勇利是個業餘音game玩家

乾脆就在這裡結束吧，勝生勇利瞪著五年不見的房間天花板想著。  
忘記一切，催眠自己忘記一切，也許明天醒來就會發現索契GPF只是一場離譜的夢境，比賽根本還沒開始，我會在底特律的寢室床上醒來並且拎著行李準備出發去GPF場地。  
當然，隔天醒來他知道自己只是在自欺欺人。  
不想出門慢跑，不想重訓，不想練芭蕾。

不想上冰。

把行李全部解壓縮後，勇利踱到電視櫃前開始檢視自己的另一大類收藏，雖然塵封多年的遊戲卡帶他老早就玩膩了沒什麼挑戰感。既然他最拿手的事情現在無法給他任何的動力和安慰，那就把注意力轉移到他第二擅長的興趣上吧。  
趁著出門幫家裡買雜貨的時候，勇利逛到大型商店街的遊戲機區，Konami家的眾多音game 機台一字排開來甚是壯觀。  
跳舞機......不了，任何和滑冰直接間接相關的「動作類」遊戲他寧可敬而遠之。Maimai? 不了，那群女高中生看起來很有機率認出他是誰，即使戴著口罩帽子他還是不想冒這個險。「Jubeat 最新的曲目：AKB48的歌、SMAP、新版千本櫻......Stammi Vicino ?」 勇利目瞪口呆得盯著巨大方塊展示板上的彩色卡通廣告，下意識得掏出e-AMUSEMENT PASS, 潛入完全不同領域的修羅場。

***  
「欸，妳看，那個眼鏡阿宅今天又來了。」  
「對阿，每次來都只看得鴨舌帽、口罩和聳得要死的眼鏡，搞什麼神秘嘛，又不是大明星。」  
「說不定人家真的是喔？你看他才來不到一周，Jubeat的難度就從Advance直接進階到Hard，搞不好是某個知名專業玩家兼YouTuber。」  
「最好是啦，如果真的是專業YouTuber就會帶著腳架跟相機側錄，才不會像他一樣自己帶著全罩式耳機默默練習。」  
「如果他不拍的話我幫他拍，這個 full combo率高得太不科學了。」

Bonus Tune 結束後，勇利不經意地抬頭，發現有兩三個路人正拿著手機對著他錄影，旁邊還圍了一小群人露出十足敬畏的表情。勇利決定多開發幾個玩音Game的新據點免得自己一出現就變成大家的注目焦點，雖然他理智上已經意識到來不及了。

***  
於是在說服自己重新回歸訓練之前，勝生勇利莫名其妙就變成了YouTube上Jubeat玩家們詢問度最高的單詞。幸好當初設定帳號時沒用真名，不過Katsudon Y.好像也沒好到哪去。  
隨意瀏覽著遊戲紀錄，大部分的曲子都已經達到SSS或full combo, 但勇利依然不覺得滿意。目光停留在幾乎每周必玩的Stammi Vicino紀錄上，Victor站在頒獎台上的背影、詢問合照卻被他拒絕的困惑表情、每個訪問鏡頭前閃耀卻空洞的笑容一一在腦海裡閃現又消失。

_留在我身邊，別離我而去_   
_失去你會讓我活在恐懼之中_

他決定在用滑冰付諸行動之前先在業餘嗜好上測試一下自己的極限。

***  
當勇利在機台前擺好預備姿勢的時候，不同於以往，身邊圍觀的群眾瞬間停止了喧鬧，每雙眼睛都全神貫注地盯著他的手。  
還有一片空白毫無提示的譜面。

 _Twitter_  
「今天的Katsudon Y.大大居然挑戰了號稱目前最難譜面的盲打模式!」  
「真假，快開直播阿!」  
「聽到是Katsudon 大大我就滾進來看了！」

勇利的手在16宮格間穿梭飛舞，意識半漂浮在外太空。  
他記得譜面上每一個讓他雙手打結的心機手勢擺位。  
他記得Victor 每一個完美的4F, 雖然他自己一次都沒成功過。  
他記得Stammi Vicino的每段旋律，每段歌詞，每顆音符都是他不敢大肆聲張的真心話。

如果可以，如果你知道，請留在我身邊不要離去。

圍觀群眾的掌聲把勇利從昏昏欲睡的雲端拉回現實。  
第一次盲打模式就打出Full Combo, 應該是個不錯的紀錄吧？  
勇利向人群短暫敬禮致意之後自顧自得慢跑回家，在衣物堆裡挖出冰鞋。  
***  
勇利在按下手機開機鍵的那0.1秒就開始想把自己劈成兩半，因為不管是轉貼滑冰影片的訊息還是轉貼他音Game影片的訊息都爆炸了。幸好除了披集之外沒有狂粉意識到這兩個影片之間的關聯性，或者大家早就發現了但是沒告訴他。

人生好難。


End file.
